Where the Wind blows
by silversprite
Summary: a raifu fic. fuuko is in a new sort of danger, one she cannot fight with strength alone. please R&R =) !
1. I

Disclaimers: I don't own Fuuko, Raiha or any other Flame of Recca characters. Song: never had a dream come true by s club 7.  
  
From me: yo! this is another of those first-time fics. please R & R and if there are any suggestions, they are most welcome! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everybody's got something they have to leave behind  
  
1 One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go"  
  
  
  
"Gomen, Raiha," Fuuko managed a tiny smile.  
  
"Don't say anything, Fuuko. You'll tire yourself out," he whispered, concern etched in his face. His eyes were filled with care. As Fuuko looked up at them, she felt as if she was being soaked in the wonderful, warm light of his eyes. She let a little contented sigh escape from her lips, even though her breathing had become increasingly laboured.  
  
Raiha supported Fuuko's head on his lap, gently stroking the beautiful brown hair he had grown to love. His fingers encountered some tangles and he delicately straightened them out. Unconsciously, he smiled. It was just like her, he mused. She didn't care if her hair was tangled, not like most girls. She was just a child of the wind, carefree, blowing wherever it wished, dancing on the treetops. A familiar scent wafted up to his nose and he recalled something.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
(a few months ago)  
  
"Eh.. Fuuko, what shampoo do you use?"  
  
"Ah?" Fuuko was surprised, then quickly answered, "Oh, I don't use shampoo."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Seeing the incredulous look on Raiha's normally composed face, Fuuko burst into laughter.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! You look so funny!" She guffawed. "Anyway, why would you want to know?" She eyed him curiously.  
  
"Um."  
  
"I didn't know guys cared for their hair so much."  
  
"Well, I obviously have more hair than you do." he retorted.  
  
"True, true." She shrugged. "Hey, I gotta go. Bye!"  
  
"You haven't told me." Raiha sighed and shrugged.  
  
The next morning, he found a package waiting for him beside his breakfast.  
  
"Eh??" He raised an eyebrow as he opened it. His lips curved into a smile as he drew out a bottle of shampoo.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Raiha bent his head a little and inhaled. The light scent of eucalyptus teased his nose. He liked it so much. It was fresh, earthy and he liked the coolness that seemed to fill his lungs as he smelt it. Silly, why was he thinking about shampoo?  
  
A soft breeze encircled the both of them momentarily, then stole away as quickly as it had come. Fuuko closed her eyes and listened to the "pssh- shh" of the waves as they washed onto the shore. Seagulls rode the winds and called noisily to each other. Her skin tingled as the rays of the setting sun shone over her.  
  
Raiha studied her face intently. The sun seemed to have warmed her cheeks and chased away some of the paleness. He missed the healthy pink flush that used to tinge each cheek. He missed the irrepressible, boundless energy that used to burst out from her. He missed her loud, raucous voice and the way she romped around with her equally crazy friends.  
  
He sighed. Even brave, fearless Fuuko could not win this battle, for it was not one of physical strength. Raiha clenched his left hand into a fist and silently pounded the sand. He hated the thing that was going to take Fuuko away. He hated even more the fact that he could not stop it. Suddenly, he wished that his skills were in the medical field instead.  
  
There is a way to save her.  
  
"Huh?" Raiha looked up, startled. He could have sworn he heard a voice. 


	2. II

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Flame of Recca. Wish I did though. What about getting Raiha, Fuuko, Mikagami, Saicho, Kaoru and Ganko for me this Christmas? ^_^  
  
Note: thanks to all for the reviews! I'm sorry if this fic is coming slow but I just dunno how to put my thoughts in words. Gomen nasai! ^_^ to clare: YAY! EXAMS ARE 'O'-VER! I'm putting Tokiya in for u so u better appreciate it.  
  
  
  
Raiha listened intently but there was nothing save the waves and the seagulls. He sighed and relaxed. Your imagination is working overtime, he chided himself. He gazed at Fuuko's face and heard her rhythmic breathing, realizing that she had fallen asleep. A new fear gripped his heart as the terrible thought crossed his mind that each time she slept, she might not wake up. Frustration boiled up in him and he wanted to yell, but restrained himself so as not to wake her. Calm down, he ordered himself. He let out his breath and it came out slowly, shakily. He thought of all the battles he had fought. He had had no qualms about finishing off his opponents in one swift blow. Yet here he was wishing for anything to save Fuuko's life. It was ironic, he thought, one who is skilled in the art of bringing death is suddenly afraid of it.  
  
He thought about those he had fought with under Kurei, under Kouran Mori. Mori! He funded research in the scientific field didn't he? Maybe he could ask him for help, although Raiha wasn't sure of the prospects since he had left Mori to be with Fuuko. Raiha's resolution wavered. Fuuko's coughing broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked urgently as the coughs wracked her suddenly frail body.  
  
"I'm (cough) fine," she gasped a little and tried to smile to reassure Raiha. "Really."  
  
Raiha wasn't one who cried easily, hardened as he was, but tears sprung unbidden to his eyes. He quickly tried to blink them away. Even now, Fuuko was so brave and so stubborn, not wanting others to worry about her. He brushed the hair away from her forehead and gently drew her into his arms. A new determination charged his soul as he made the decision to save her, whatever it took.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, after making sure that Fuuko was comfortable in bed, Raiha informed Recca of his plans.  
  
"I'll try Kouran Mori. I don't see any other way, as of now."  
  
Recca looked at Raiha questioningly. Much as he admired Raiha's determination, he was worried. There was no knowing what that sneaky old man would do. Yanagi voiced his thoughts in the next moment.  
  
"Raiha, are you sure it will be safe?" She hoped that Raiha wasn't taking any unnecessary risks.  
  
"I'll be fine," Raiha nodded.  
  
"I'll go with you," a voice said. Surprised, Raiha turned around. Tokiya stood in the corner, leaning against the wall, dressed impeccably in a white jacket and navy pants.  
  
"Oi! Can you at least tell us when you come in? You don't have to scare us like this!" Recca was miffed. That man always acted like he owned the world. Tokiya ignored Recca, as usual. Raiha raised his eyebrows. Tokiya never struck him as one who bothered about the "monkeys".  
  
"I just want to make sure that nothing happens," Tokiya added in the same nonchalant tone. Yanagi smiled. Fuuko would have a field day poking fun at him if she knew. She sighed.  
  
"What's the matter, hi-me?" Recca asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just a little worried. Raiha, go ahead, I'll looked after Fuuko," Yanagi answered. Raiha nodded, then turned to Tokiya.  
  
"It's better if I go alone. He might not be happy to see you," Raiha said. Tokiya glanced at Raiha briefly.  
  
"I'll wait outside in case anything crops up."  
  
"Okay. Yanagi," Raiha's eyes softened. "Take care of Fuuko." Yanagi smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about her."  
  
A sniffing sound interrupted them. They turned to see Domon trying to hold in his tears.  
  
"Ey, Domon, why are you crying? Fuuko would laugh if she knew," Recca reached over and placed his hand on Domon's shoulder.  
  
"It's just that I feel like I can't do anything to help."  
  
"Protect her." Raiha said, then got up. "Let's go."  
  
Tokiya walked out of the door, followed by Raiha. The moonlight shone on the two of them, illuminating the colours of their hair. They look alike from the back, Yanagi mused. Both walked straight and tall, with an air of confidence culled from the knowledge that they were the masters of their craft. She turned and looked at her "uncultured" ninja and smiled affectionately as he tried to comfort Domon.  
  
"Ey, Domon, I wonder how that tomboy managed to get Raiha so concerned for her," Recca wondered out loud. Domon punched Recca.  
  
"Don't you dare insult my dear Fuuko!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Don't be so rough!"  
  
Yanagi left the two of them on the sofa and made her way upstairs where Fuuko was sleeping.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
(I'm sorry this chapter is so boring! I'll bring in something more exciting in the next ^_^ ) 


	3. III

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of its characters.  
  
Raiha stepped into the room. It was large and expensively furnished, yet there was an oppressive air about it. Kouran Mori sat in a huge leather armchair at the oak table. The back of the chair faced the door, so that Raiha could not see his face.  
  
"So, you've decided to come back?"  
  
"I'll come straight to the point. I need your help." Although Raiha could not see Kouran's face, he felt as though tiny tentacles of evil were snaking all over the room, trying to ensnare a weak victim. Kouran was repulsive. It was not just his weird eyes, it was his very nature that seemed to emanate evil. Perhaps, in the course of the cloning experiments, something had invaded his DNA and twisted his mind and soul beyond redemption.  
  
Kouran continued to look out of the large window. Raiha was sure that he wasn't looking at the scenery. It was pitch dark outside. Kouran was probably using the window as a mirror to observe Raiha without having to actually face him. It made Raiha feel somewhat vulnerable. He tried to shake off the feeling of unease that now penetrated him. It had always been Kouran's way. He wanted, no, needed complete control. Surely, with his unnatural obsession for power, his last shred of humanity had been extinguished long ago.  
  
"I'd like to request for help from your laboratories," Raiha continued. "A friend of mine is ill and if she does not receive help soon, she may die."  
  
"What makes you think that I will help you?"  
  
"On account of my past services," Raiha replied.  
  
"What will you pay me?"  
  
"Pay you?" Raiha's uneasiness increased, but he maintained a cool composure. He had to do this for Fuuko.  
  
"I want the girl of healing." Kouran's tone was calculating, as if he was stating the terms of a contract he had written. Raiha was alarmed. Kouran Mori wanted Yanagi? There was no way Fuuko would agree to such a deal. It was too great a price to pay.  
  
"I'm afraid that it not possible," Raiha stated firmly.  
  
"Then your friend will die," Kouran said curtly.  
  
"Isn't there anything else I can do to get you to help?" A note of despair crept into Raiha's voice. At the moment, he felt prepared to even give himself up.  
  
"Show him out," Kouran waved his hand. A servant appeared and opened the door for Raiha.  
  
"Mr. Mori!" Raiha exclaimed, frustrated. Kouran sat impassively in the chair, surveying Raiha's reflection.  
  
"You left my services, Raiha. I am not obliged to help you."  
  
Raiha stepped out into the hallway. The ornate wooden doors closed silently behind him.  
  
"If I can't get you to help, I'll go to the laboratory myself, with or without your permission!" Raiha muttered.  
  
He slipped out into the gardens and informed Tokiya that he was going to sneak into the laboratories.  
  
"I believe that someone will help me," Raiha whispered.  
  
"Should I go with you?"  
  
"No, stay here. I am more familiar with the place and the people. It is safer if I go alone."  
  
Tokiya nodded. Raiha moved quietly towards the immense building that housed the laboratories. Faint bubbling and hissing sounds issued from within. Raiha entered and made his way to the main laboratory.  
  
"Raiha-sama!" Raiha spun around, his heart beating quickly. He smiled when he realized that it was a friend.  
  
"I need help. Kouran allowed me to look for you," he lied.  
  
"This way please! What is it you need?"  
  
Raiha quickly explained Fuuko's sickness. The man frowned.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
Raiha looked through the computer's files on diseases and came to a classified section.  
  
Virus 006. Created 12-3-2001. Symptoms: - - -  
  
He scanned through the data, growing more interested as he realized that the symptoms were exactly like Fuuko's.  
  
"Can you come over for a while? I think I found the disease!" Raiha called as he scrolled down. The man looked at the screen and gasped.  
  
"Raiha-sama! That is classified information! I'm sorry but you may not have access to it!"  
  
He roughly pushed Raiha away from the controls and switched off the screen, but not before Raiha saw the next line.  
  
  
  
Test Subject: Kirisawa Fuuko. Result: Success. 


End file.
